


Behind Closed Doors

by reina_randwulf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, M/M, Porn with Feelings, it's supposed to be a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_randwulf/pseuds/reina_randwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for asoiaf kink meme prompt: Modern AU - their kids are friends, but they're just suburban dads who have to hide their clandestine affair by fucking in cars and empty houses while their wives are away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written any fic with car sex so forgive me for the inaccuracy (I don’t know whether my research is sufficient or not) And I made a whole background for this two because that’s… how I roll… kind of… .___.

Davos’ day usually started with the sound of his wife, Marya, waking him from his slumber and today was no different from any other day. He told her wife ‘5 minutes’ before he wrapped his body tighter around his blanket. But since they had been married for almost 17 years, Marya knew how to deal with her husband. She might look like a small weak lady, but Marya Seaworth was strong enough to pull the blanket away from her husband. She then sat beside Davos and gave a soft kiss to his lips.

“The last one to enter the kitchen is on dish duty,” she whispered to his ears.

Upon the mention of dish duty, Davos’ eyes snapped open and he was awake in an instant. He forced himself to get up and then stretched his muscles. He took a glance at his clock and groaned. He really didn’t want to go to work today but he had 5 sons and a wife to feed. When he finally was up, he walked to his wife while she had her back presented to him. He quickly circled his arms around her waist. Before she could react, Davos stole a small peck on her temple.

“Good morning,” he said.

Marya pushed him away. “Morning breath. Go brush your teeth first.”

A chuckle escaped Davos’ lips before he kissed his wife’s temple again. After that he left her side and walked to the bathroom. As usual, Marya had prepared his towel and clothes for today. Davos thanked the Gods for giving him such a lovely lady as his wife. Even though Marya only had an plain ordinary face and saggy breast, her smile was kind and bright. It was enough for Davos.

“Don’t forget to turn off the lamp once you’re out from the bathroom!” Marya shouted from behind the bathroom door.

What a lovely wife indeed.

Once he was dressed in blue shirt and jeans, he headed straight to the dining room. A small groan escaped his lips as the sound of his sons arguing greeted his arrival. Dale and Mathos were arguing about something while Allard was watching them like it was the most interesting show he ever seen. Across the three brothers sat Maric and Devan. Thanked Gods, his two youngest sons were not as loud as their older brothers. Marya was the first one to notice him.

“And finally your dad has graced us with his presence! Guess who’s on dish duty tonight?” Marya had a big grin on her face.

“Three nights in a row!” Allard announced. “Hat-trick!”

“Oh shut up, Allard,” Davos said while grinning. Then he took his usual seat at the head of the table.

“Morning, Dad,” Maric greeted. His eyes were fixed on his smart phone. From where he sat, Davos could hear a faint music of that blasted Candy Crush game.

“Good morning, Dad,” Devan greeted him also. 

“Good morning, Maric. Good morning, Devan.” Davos greeted his two youngest sons. He eyed his oldest son and his third son who were still arguing. He took a deep sigh. “Dale, Mathos, can you continue your argument after we finish our breakfast?”

Dale, his oldest and the loudest of them all, grunted something before he directed his anger to his breakfast. Mathos, the middle son and the most serious one, harbored the same expression as he practically murdered his waffle with his fork and knife. These two were always arguing for an unknown reason since Mathos learned how to talk. Meanwhile Allard… well, it was safe to assume that the boy had his own way of thinking. One the Gods knew what mischief that boy planned inside of his mid.

Davos thought the argument was over but the Dale opened his mouth, “He started it first.”

Mathos dropped his fork and knife to the table and glared at his eldest brother. “I did what? You are the one who use my shampoo without asking for my permission!”

Dale glared back, “Seven hells, Mathos, it’s just a fu-“

“Language boys!” Marya reminded them.

“Oh for fu-, It’s just a shampoo!” Dale continued.

Davos gave his sons a very disconcerting look and shook his head in clear disappointment. It silenced Dale and Mathos instantly.

“It’s a gift from my friend ok,” Mathos explained.

“From his _girl_ friend,” Maric added. He didn’t look bothered by the murderous glare Mathos threw at him. In fact he was still playing with his phone with one hand while his other hand held his spoon to eat a bowl of cereal.

“Mathos has a girlfriend?” Allard asked. His grey eyes sparked with wicked curiosity.

“I don’t have a girlfriend!” Mathos’ face had gone several shades of red. “He’s lying!” he prompted.

“I’m not lying. I merely said the shampoo is from his friend who is a girl,” Maric typed something to his phone, “I’m not saying it’s his girlfriend.”

Having five boys living under his roof was frustrating. Davos started to feel a headache growing. “Ok boys, stop! Let’s just eat our breakfast in peace, alright?”

Murmur of agreement and then breakfast went without any trouble. Each of his sons told him about their plan for the day, Marya told him about her plan to buy some groceries and cleaned the house, and Davos told them about his job that was not necessarily boring but dull nonetheless. He had a small delivery service, The Onion Sail. A small company but they got good reputation.

“Alright kids, school bus will arrive soon. You need to go now if you don’t want to be left behind again,” Marya said. Since their house was located at the end of a narrow street, it was hard for the school bus to gain access to their house. For that reason the Seaworth boys always walked to the main road and waited for their school bus there. Dale once asked for a car but both Davos and Marya rejected that idea.

A chorus of ‘yes, mom’ or ‘ok, mom’ answered her.

Davos nodded his head when they excused themselves from the kitchen with their backpacks slung over their shoulders. They had manner at least, those boys of his. It was hard to think that they were sons of a poor man that came from Fleabottom slump. Now they lived at Stormland, far away from that poverty and starvation that had plagued Davos’ childhood. They lived at a very comfortable and friendly neighborhood of Cape Wrath Bay. 

“Davos, you should go too or you will be late,” Marya called him, dragging him out from his reverie.

Davos scoffed. “I’m the boss there, I can’t be late,” he remarked and drank his coffee. Black no sugar. Marya knew how he liked his coffee.

“Just go already so I can start vacuuming this house!” 

“You don’t want me anymore,” Davos said, “I know it.” He made a fake sad faces that earned him a chuckle.

“Yes. Just don’t forget to go home tonight. You’re on dish duty.” She got up and started to collect the dirty dishes.

Davos put his coffee down then got up from his seat. He gave Marya a small peck on her cheek before he headed out to his garage. His old black SUV was in need of retirement but with five sons under his care, it was almost impossible to buy a new car. His car might be the most battered car in Cape Wrath but hey, not everyone could afford two cars at the same time. 

“Mathos, why are you still here?” Davos asked Mathos when he saw his third son standing by the fence with Maric standing next to him. Maric still had his face buried on his phone. Devan, Dale, and Allard was nowhere to be seen. 

“Shireen called Devan and they are talking,” Mathos answered. He jerked his head to the house across the street. Shireen as in Shireen Baratheon, their neighbor. “Dale and Allard have left because they don’t want to wait for Devan.”

“Devan likes Shireen,” Maric added from behind his phone.

“Shut up Maric. Don’t spread lies,” Mathos scolded him.

“It’s obvious.” Maric’s attention was still glued to his phone. “If you have eyes, you know.”

“And how can you know that if you spend your entire life looking at your phone?” Mathos was annoyed, that was clear in his voice.

“I have eyes everywhere.” Maric formed a small smug smile that wasn’t quite hidden from everyone’s view.

Ever since the Baratheons moved here, Devan had made it his mission to befriend the sad looking girl named Shireen. Devan and Shireen was at the same age, so it was only natural for them to become friends. It turned out Devan developed a crush on Shireen. Marya said that it was cute. Shireen’s mother, Selyse, claimed that what Devan had was an innocent love and it wouldn’t harm her daughter. Davos didn’t really have any opinion regarding this matter. 

“C’mon boys, just go to school already,” Davos said. 

“Not without Devan!” Mathos exclaimed. As the middle son, Mathos had this urge to look after his two younger brothers and fought with his two older brothers.

Davos took a glance to the big house across the street. The two stories house with modern touch on its front face. It belonged to Baratheon family who moved here five years ago. It was surprising to have the one and only Stannis Baratheon, the middle son of Baratheon brothers and CFO of Baratheon Automobile, living here at Cape Wrath Bay. Rumor said that Stannis had a big fight with his older brother Robert, the CEO of Baratheon, and he moved out from Storm’s End region to avoid his brother. The fact that they still worked together in the same office seemed to be irrelevant.

He spotted his youngest son talking to Shireen with a big goofy smile plastered on his face. He looked ridiculous. Ridiculously in love. It brought a small grin to Davos’ face. When he was Devan’s age, he didn’t even have the time to think about girls.

“Devan!” Davos called his youngest.

Both Devan and Shireen immediately froze like they had been struck by lightning. Devan and Shireen then slowly, like painfully slowly, turned their heads to Davos. The both of them were blushing, Davos noted. What an innocent shy couple they were.

“Good morning, Mr. Seaworth,” Shireen greeted him. Raised in a respectable family such as Baratheon, Shireen had already been a lady in such a young age. 

“Morning, Shireen,” Davos greeted back. He looked at his son again. “Devan.”

“Yes, Dad?” Devan’s voice was barely audible.

“What are you doing there? You’ll make your brothers late and I won’t drive you to school.” Davos kept his tone stern and his face stoic. He actually wanted to laugh seeing Devan all flustered and embarrassed from being caught chatting with Shireen before they went to school.

Suddenly a tall man came out from the house. Stannis Baratheon walked to his garage door and opened it with a small button held in his hand. The distance between their houses was not great so Davos could perfectly see the other man’s feature. Stannis looked so sharp in his bespoke grey suit that framed his tall frame without making him look so thin. 

Stannis seemed to feel the weight of his gaze, he turned his head to Davos’ direction. For a brief moment their eyes locked. Even from afar Davos could see the storm that constantly hid behind those blue eyes, piercing right through him. Stannis didn’t say anything but he nodded his head in silent greeting. Davos waved his hand to recognize the other man’s presence.

“Shireen, come here. You’ll be late,” Stannis called his only daughter before he headed to his car. Unlike Davos’ son, Shireen went to a private school and Stannis drove her there everyday.

Shireen bid her goodbye to Devan and then to Davos and his other sons before she walked to her father’s car. Devan then walked back to his brothers. The brothers exchanged brief words that escaped Davos’ attention. His gaze was fixed on the black car Stannis was driving with her daughter. He watched the car rushed smoothly on street without making any sound. He averted his gaze once the car made a turn at the end of the street.

Davos was about to look at his sons again but his eyes caught a glimpse of a woman standing at the second floor of the Baratheon’s house. The big frameless window was always covered by white curtain but now someone was standing behind it. It was Selyse Baratheon, Stannis’ wife. She was just watching her husband and daughter, Davos guessed. He didn’t know whether she always did that on daily basis or not. 

“Dad? Dad! Do you hear me?”

Davos’ attention snapped back to his sons. Apparently Devan was asking him a question while his attention was fixed at Selyse. He took a quick glance to Selyse again but the woman had already gone. “Do you say something?” He looked at his son again.

“Shireen will throw a birthday party next week,” Devan told him.

Davos raised his eyebrow. “Is that why she called you over?”

Devan nodded his head. He looked excited albeit a bit shy to admit it. Ah, this boy. So innocent. “She asked me to help her to decide a theme for the party. Can I go to her house after school?”

“Ask your mother,” Davos informed him. “Now go before you’re late.”

Davos didn’t wait for his sons to leave the house before he headed to his garage to fetch his car. He then went to his office that was located near the dock. While he was driving, his phone chimed to indicate an incoming text message. Davos waited until he stopped at a red light then opened the text. It was a message from Stannis.

_Meet me at the bar at 8PM./em >_

Davos immediately felt his heart thundering wildly in his chest. Heat was creeping to his face and he felt his blood stirred and rushed to the lower part of his body. He waited for the next red light to answer the text. The message didn’t indicate anything unusual but he knew better what to expect.

_Sure_

He dialed his home number and waited for Marya to pick his call. It looked he couldn’t do his dish duty tonight.

* * *

Davos usually worked until 5 PM but since he was going to meet with Stannis, he waited until the clock hit 7 PM before he headed to his car. Although people at Baratheon Automobile mostly had a normal working hour, their CFO had the habit of leaving BA head office at Storm’s End after it was empty from its occupant. Only the Gods knew what he was doing there. It wasn’t really a secret that Robert Baratheon was a reckless CEO. While Renly, the youngest Baratheon Brothers, dealt with PR nightmare, Stannis fixed all Robert’s mistakes. It was rare for Stannis to seek pleasure so if Stannis wanted to meet him at a bar, Davos would meet him because Stannis needed to relax.

Among any other things….

Davos wasn’t really surprised to find out that he was the first one to arrive. He was glad to find their favorite booth was empty so he sat there and ordered beer. He and Stannis were regulars here despite the fact that it was located at Rainwood and it wasn’t really close to Cape Wrath. It wasn’t like there was no bar in Cape Wrath. They chose this specific bar because of its location. It wasn’t close but it wasn’t far either. 

By the time he had drained his beer, it was already 8 PM. Davos took a glance at the door but there was no sign of Stannis. Maybe the traffic was bad from Storm’s End. He tried to distract himself by watching a football rerun on the television but he found himself unable to concentrate on the match. He drummed his fingers on the table. He didn’t like waiting. He thought he would burst if he had to wait any longer.

The Seven answered his prayer. Ten minutes later, Stannis tall frame came inside the bar. He had discarded his grey suit jacket. His pristine white shirt was wrinkled and his deep red tie was loose around his collar. If Stannis looked impeccable this morning, now he looked like a mess. His short graying hair was a bit messy like he had run his fingers there for hundred times. The line of exhaustion was clear under the bar lights. Like this, he didn’t look like a respectable CFO of a high class luxury car company. But then again Stannis didn’t really embrace his wealth unlike his two brothers. He lived at Cape Wrath Bay, a humble and ordinary suburban (maybe it was because of the view, Cape Wrath Bay faced the Dornish Sea after all). He didn’t own a supercar like his brothers, he seemed content with his car (an expensive sedan sport from Baratheon Lightbringer series but he was still a CFO of Baratheon Automobile and also a Baratheon). 

Stannis was ordering a beer when Davos called his name. Once the younger man saw him, he approached the booth and sat down. Up close Stannis only looked worse.

“You’re okay?” Davos frowned as he inspected the other man. Stannis was clearly exhausted.

“Don’t start it.” Stannis drank his beer. Davos remembered the first time he took Stannis here, the CFO could hardly drink a beer. He winced at the taste and complained about it but after a few more rounds, Stannis drained his glass without saying anything.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Davos said. “How’s Essos?”

“Hot.” Stannis sounded bored. “The air smelled wrong, the sky was the different shade of blue, the grass was too tall. The foods tasted wrong as well.”

“My sons like those foods you brought from Essos. Selyse gave them to Marya yesterday.” Davos remembered how skeptical Devan looked when he saw smoked horse heart but after a couple of bites, he said that it was edible. “Matthos was thrilled when he knew you went to Asshai.”

Stannis scoffed. “Your kids like the horse heart? I still have some in my house. They’re welcome to rob them all.”

Davos watched how Stannis drank his beer. His shoulder didn’t seem so tenses now and the line of his face had softened. He was still looking too exhausted for Davos’ liking but after five years of friendship, Davos had gotten used to it.

“I miss you,” Davos blurted out of nowhere.

Stannis’ shoulder tensed again and his expression froze in horror. He scanned the bar with weary before he shot a glare at Davos. “Don’t do that.”

Davos raised an eyebrow. “Can’t a man tell his friend that he misses him? You’ve been gone for a week. I miss hanging out with you like this.”

“We’re just neighbors,” Stannis argued. 

“Who happen to be close friends,” Davos continued. Befriending Stannis Baratheon wasn’t an easy task to do. It took almost a year before the CFO finally opened up to him. “I told Marya that I’m going to hit the bar with you tonight.”

It wasn’t strange for them to go to a bar together. It was how their friendship grew. Davos helped Stannis to enjoy his life. Both Marya and Selyse approved of their meeting because it was the most effective way to distract Stannis from his work and Stannis really needed a break.

“One day she will see right through it,” Stannis said, “one day she will know.”

“There’s nothing wrong with two men drinking at bar,” Davos pointed out. “I’ll let you know that she’s glad that I take you out to a bar. She thinks you need to enjoy your life.”

Stannis ground his teeth. It was a bad habit of his whenever he got nervous. “My life is not her concern.”

“She’s just being a good neighbor, that’s all.” Marya, his sweet Marya. She cared for her neighbors especially the Baratheons. “I’m glad if I can help you with your life.”

“I don’t need your pity. If I need charity work, I’ll throw myself to the Margaery Tyrell’s door,” Stannis snapped. He ground his teeth harder, the sound of it made Davos’ jaw ached. \

If they were in private, Davos would hold Stannis’ hand and gave him a light squeeze. But since there were too many eyes here, he couldn’t do that. “This is not a charity work. We both know we want this. I really, really want this.” He smiled.

Their eyes locked, stormy blue to warm deep brown. The music suddenly faded into soft noises as Davos tried to show how much he wanted this without words or physical touch even though his fingers itched to touch Stannis’ hand. 

It felt like a small victory when he saw Stannis was mirroring his smile. “Want to go now?”

“I thought you won’t ask,” Davos said. “Where?”

Stannis was silence. His brows knitted in concentration. Davos found it to be very endearing. “Rainwood Park. I think it’s been a while since we... You know... there.”Stannis was always so careful, they didn’t use the same spot twice in a row. 

Davos smirked. “Rainwood Park it is.”

* * *

They parked their cars at Rainwood Park parking lot. The park was usually deserted at this hour and the parking lot even more so. Davos knew it by heart that the guards were too lazy to check on every car which parked there and police officer didn’t even bother to look at the parking lot. And just as he thought, the parking lot was mostly empty. Davos took the furthest spot from the security post. It was dark here but it was still well lit so he wasn’t really sitting in complete darkness. Stannis parked his car besides Davos’. 

Davos’ heart was beating so fast as he fetch the bottle of lotion he stashed inside the dashboard. He couldn’t really keep lube here, it would draw unnecessary questions if his sons or his wife found it. After that he prepared the front seats so they could have more space at the back seat. He was starting to go harder. The sheer thought of doing Stannis at the back of his car was arousing. He could finally kiss him and hold him and feel him. Oh the things he wanted to do to Stannis… 

Stannis entered his backseat not long after that. The deep red tie was gone from Stannis’ collar and so did his belt. And speaking of belt, Davos noticed the bulge that was straining Stannis’ trousers. His cock twitched in excitement by the sight of it.

“Are you waiting to get caught?” Stannis asked. “If you’re so willing to get caught, you might consider blasting a loud music to attract those lazy guards.”

Davos rolled his eyes. Before Stannis could make any other dry remark, Davos slipped to the backseat and quickly pressed his lips to Stannis’. The younger man stopped talking and groaned when Davos bit his lower lip. Stannis lips parted in instant and Davos used the chance to slip his tongue inside and explored the other man’s mouth. He deepened the kiss, making the younger man’s body trembled with pleasure. Their kiss was full of passion, their tongues were dancing against each other. Once they parted to get some air, Davos’ lips wandered to Stannis’ exposed neck and tasted the skin with his tongue. After he got enough of Stannis’ salty skin, he bit and sucked at one spot just above his collar. Stannis’ body jolted in surprise and he pushed Davos away.

“Don’t do it there! You know I can’t hide it,” Stannis protested. The stern glare he gave Davos managed to made the older man flinched.

“Sorry, my bad,” Davos said without really meaning it. His fingers were working on Stannis’ shirt buttons. He was slowly sinking to his knees between Stannis’ thighs. He was pleased to find that Stannis was already barefoot. It would make his job easier.

“I’ll appreciate it if you won’t live any mark in place I can’t hide,” Stannis told him. “I – ahh!”

Davos smirked when he successfully silenced the other man with a pinch on his nipple. He shrugged the shirt away so he could taste the stiff bud with his tongue and teeth, making Stannis to writhe under his mercy. His hands made a move to caress Stannis’ clothed inner thigh. His fingers started to move upwards until they were dangerously close to Stannis’ hard length. Stannis tried to bit back a moan by grinding his teeth.

“Stop grinding your teeth,” Davos said. He worked his way to unzip Stannis’ trouser.

“Stop teasing me then and- ah, Davos!”

Stannis’ breath hitched once Davos managed to free his erection from the confined space of his trouser. The heavy length was throbbing in Davos’ hand. The sight of Stannis erected cock made his mouth watered. He really wanted to bend down and kiss it and tasted it from tip to shaft but first he needed to get Stannis out from his trouser and underwear. Stannis was eager and helped the process by lifting up his hips. After a brief struggle, the offending material was finally out of the way. He let Stannis to keep his shirt. Even though he preferred Stannis to be completely naked, he knew his lover didn’t like it. Davos took his wallet from his jeans and produced two condoms for them. “Seven hells, where is the lotion?”

He could practically hear Stannis rolling his eyes. “My left foot.”

Davos didn’t remember how the lotion could end up there but he didn’t really care.

“Hurry up!” Stannis sounded impatient.

“Scoot over.” Davos took his seat once Stannis gave him enough space. After that he unzipped his jeans and shoved it away along with his boxer until it pooled around his ankle. His own erection sprang free and it was almost embarrassing to find how hard he was right now.

Davos noticed Stannis had gone silence. When he turned his head to see him, he found Stannis looking at his cock. His blue eyes were full of lust, the pupils were completely dark. Davos decided to tease him by stroking himself slowly. He watched in fascination how Stannis’ lips parted and the tip of his tongue came out to wet his lips. With his free hand, Davos grabbed the back to Stannis’ head and smashed their lips together. The kiss they shared now was sloppy and careless. Their noses bumped and their teeth clashed. But it didn’t stop them from ravishing each other’s mouth like their life depended on it. 

All of a sudden he felt Stannis’ hand replacing his own hand on his cock and began to stroke him. Davos did the same and stroked Stannis’ cock in return. There were limited choices to do inside a car, mutual handjob was one of them. They parted for a while to catch some breath before they were back kissing passionately and jerking each other off.

“Fuck me,” Stannis whispered in Davos’ ear. He whimpered when Davos smeared the precum was dripping from the head of his cock.

Davos helped Stannis to climb on his lap. It was actually hard for them to find a comfortable position. Stannis was simply too tall and Davos wasn’t really a small man either. They always settled with Stannis on his lap. Stannis placed his knees besides Davos’ thighs so he was now straddling the older man and facing him with his hands on Davos’ shoulders. It was really tempting to grab Stannis’ cock and take it to his mouth since it was there pressed to his chest, but they didn’t have a lot of time. Somebody could catch them and they were not young enough to have a daring mind blowing car sex anymore.

Davos grabbed the lotion and poured a generous amount of it to his fingers before he pushed one finger inside Stannis. The CFO’s body jerked and tried to resist the intrusion. Stannis let out a soft choked moan, digging his fingers into Davos’ shoulder. Davos leaned forward to kiss Stannis’ exposed belly and kept pushing his finger through the tight warm muscle. Stannis was writhing by the time his finger found his prostate. He leaned down to kiss Davos to keep his voice down as Davos rubbed that gland with his finger.

“More,” Stannis whispered between the kiss.

Davos pushed another finger inside followed directly by a third. Stannis squirmed and whimpered as Davos curled his fingers and tried to stretch the muscle. He kept his eyes closed as he try to relax. The sight of Stannis all flushed and writhing like this was driving Davos mad. Nobody would ever dream seeing the neat impeccable CFO half naked with his cock hard and glinted from precum. No one had seen him like this, not even Stannis’ own wife. It was a privilege granted to Davos. It was a sight meant for his eyes only.

Davos took Stannis’ cock to his hand and stroked it lightly while he kept preparing Stannis with his fingers. The sensation of having fingers inside him and hand on his aching cock was overwhelming and it drew soft strange noises from Stannis’ lips. Once Davos thought Stannis was ready, he pulled his fingers out.

It was starting to get hotter inside the car and Davos was sweating. “Help me with my shirt,” Davos told him.

Stannis quickly unbuttoned Davos’ shirt while Davos applied the condom to his cock. He helped sliding the other condom to Stannis’ length, he didn’t want his car to be messy afterwards. Davos held Stannis’ waist as Stannis leaned down to capture Davos’ lips once again. The kiss was gentle this time, almost loving. It made Davos completely unaware of Stannis’ hand grabbing his thick shaft. Afterwards he sank down directly to Davos’ cock. The both of them groaned when the tip of Davos’ cock met Stannis’ opening.

“Please don’t push yourself,” Davos reminded him.

“Please _do_ push yourself.” Stannis was smirking coyly and sank further onto Davos’ cock.

Davos groaned at the feeling of Stannis’ tight muscle clenching his cock and he bucked his hip up. Stannis’ whole body was trembling and his face contorted in a mixed pain and pleasure. He was unsure whether the sound that escaped from Stannis’ mouth was either pain or pleasure. But he knew Stannis could take him. It wasn’t their first time doing this. Maybe Stannis just needed more times. With one hand still holding Stannis’ waist, he grabbed the back of Stannis’ head and kissed him. They kept kissing tenderly while Stannis worked his way until he was seated on Davos’ cock.

“Gods, Stannis…” Davos muttered. Having Stannis around his cock like this was maddening. 

“I’m not one of your gods,” Stannis said. He was joking of course but his tone was serious. “Give me some times to… ah… relax.”

“I recall you told me to ‘hurry up’,” Davos said, smirking.

“And you told me to ‘don’t push yourself,” Stannis said. He kissed Davos gently again. “I’m going to move now.”

Davos’ only respond was a firm nod.

Stannis then started moving slowly. He pulled himself up then sank down again. A soft moan escaped his lips as he slowly adjusted his pace. Davos wanted him to go faster but he refrained himself from forcing Stannis. If Stannis wanted to take him slow, so be it. Having Stannis groaning and trembling like this was a blessing itself.

“Davos…” Stannis’ moan sent a jolt through Davos’ nerves and he bucked his hip up.

Stannis finally quickened his pace. He was rocking up and down along Davos’ length. He tried to keep his moan by biting Davos shoulder. The pace Stannis had set for them was fast and hard, the whole car seemed to shake with them. Every time Stannis sank down and Davos’ cock met his prostrate, Stannis bit Davos’ shoulder harder.

“Let me hear your voice,” Davos whispered.

He took Stannis’ cock and stroked with the same pace Stannis used to ride him. Stannis seemed to forget about discretion and he started to cry out in pleasure. He moaned Davos’ name over and over again like it was a sacred prayer. Soon it became too much for Davos and he felt he was close.

“I’m close…” Davos told him.

“Davos…. arghh… I…” Stannis clenched Davos’ shoulder hard. His body arched so beautifully in the haze pleasure. 

“C’mon Stannis…” Davos felt himself near as well. “Come for me…”

With aloud cry, Stannis finally reached his climax and came so hard, his whole body was trembling from pleasure. Davos followed him not long after that. He was already out of his breath and he didn’t have the strength to push Stannis away from his lap. Stannis was too tired to even think about moving. For one blissful moment, they just sat there, trying to catch their breath. It took a minute before Stannis finally pulled out and took the empty seat beside Davos. He looked so gorgeous like this, all flushed with his hair tousled and lips parted for air. Davos leaned forward to capture those lips and stole Stannis’ last remaining breath. Stannis was eager to return the kiss, he even dared to deepen the kiss with his tongue.

“I really want to do this on proper bed,” Davos said once they parted.

“Don’t be absurd.” Stannis discarded the condom and tied it. “We can’t risk going to hotel without making our wives asking questions. And with my brother admitting himself as ‘gay and proud’, Baratheon can’t handle another PR nightmare if the press knows about this.” Stannis buttoned his shirt and began to put on his trouser.

Davos cringed in horror when he remembered the time Renly made an announcement about his true sexual orientation. Oh the harm it had caused to Baratheon stock piles, Stannis told him. Robert was furious and Stannis had worked his best to mend the wound. He needed to play the middle man between Robert and Renly and with Stannis’ diplomatic skill, it wasn’t an easy task to do.

“Yeah I know,” Davos mumbled. He cleaned himself and put on his jeans. “But it would be good if we can actually make love in a comfortable bed for once.”

Stannis stiffened suddenly. He ground his teeth once more as he averted his gaze from Davos. “What we do,” he said, “it’s just sex.”

Davos’ heart clenched when he heard that. There was no way a quick fuck at the backseat was counted as ‘making love’. They had done this for almost two years already and they seemed to be content about it. But still, his heart ached for something more than sex inside a car.

“Maybe I want more,” Davos told him. _Maybe you want more_ , Davos wanted to add. There was no way he missed the way Stannis clutched at him so desperately or the longing in Stannis’ eyes whenever they were alone. Sometimes in a very rare moment when Stannis talked about his problem to Davos, the desire to be with Davos was so blatantly obvious. 

The troubled line returned to Stannis’ face. Davos reached for Stannis’ face and tried to soothe the line away. It only made the other man flinch and ground his teeth harder. He looked up to meet Davos’ eyes. “We can’t have more,” he said. “There’s too much at stake, for you as well.”

Davos watched in silence as Stannis abruptly left his car and went back to his own.

* * *

His wife and sons had already gone to sleep when he arrived. He tried to slip into his room quietly and have a quick shower before he slept. He really didn’t want to wake his wife but as he lied on his bed, Marya gradually rose from her slumber.

“Welcome home,” she greeted with a small sleepy smile.

“I’m sorry I wake you.” Davos returned the smile.

“No big deal.” She stifled a yawn. “How’s Stannis? I take it you boys have fun.”

“He’s fine,” Davos answered. He tried to cast away the guilty feeling that threatened to plague him. It always felt bad to lie to Marya. But he couldn’t help it. If he told his wife the true nature of his relationship with Davos, it would break her heart. Davos cared so much about her, he didn’t dare to do that.

But he still betrayed her trust by sleeping with Stannis. 

Davos had always known that he desired men as well as woman. Marya was a lovely woman, sure she was, but there was something she couldn’t give to him. He loved the curve of Marya’s body or the softness of her breast, but he also longed for the hard lines of Stannis’ body and the flat plane of his chest. It delighted him to ravish Marya’s wet entrance but Stannis’ throbbing hard length felt really great inside his mouth.

“Good to hear that. That man needs to enjoy himself. The only time he can relax is when he’s with you.” Marya scooted closer to Davos. “He always looks so stern and stiff and… and sad…”

Sad, yes. It was the reason why he was attracted to Stannis. He just wanted to know what had caused this man a great sadness. He had everything. He had wealth, he had fame, he had position, he had a family. For a man who came from poor condition, Stannis’ life seemed so perfect. But of course nothing was perfect.

“He’s lonely,” Davos said.

“His marriage is not a happy one. Selyse often talks about how lonely she feels because Stannis doesn’t want to spend his times with her. When they do, they fight over trivial things. That what they got from arranged marriage. A man can’t marry a woman he doesn’t love.”

Stannis had explained to him about his marriage when they first started their relationship. How he disliked laying with Selyse and how he wished he could remain a bachelor. But the Baratheon needed Florent family’s support. Robert’s engagement to Cersei Lannister and Renly was too young to marry, it was left to Stannis to do the duty. He didn’t love Selyse and Selyse didn’t love him back. Their marriage was just a business contract. Robert’s marriage was also an unhappy one but he tried to escape the reality by sleeping around and drinking. Stannis chose to drown himself in his works.

(And of course the other reason why Stannis didn’t want to sleep with Selyse was because he was gay. No one knew about that except Davos, he hid it well.)

“I’m glad that we marry for love, Davos.”

When Davos proposed her, it was only because he loved this woman. He was certain he fell for this woman since the first time he saw her at her father’s workshop. Marya gave him strength when he needed it and she gave him happiness and five healthy sons. She was more than he ever hoped for.

“I love you,” she whispered.

And he loved-

It struck Davos when he found himself unable to return the sentiment. He had said those words countless times without any effort at all, like it was the most natural thing to say. But now, his thought lingered to different person when he thought about ‘love’. It was not only Marya’s face he saw, the face of Stannis Baratheon came to his mind as well. 

Was it possible to love two people at once?

He looked at Marya again. He still loved her very dearly. But Stannis… He didn’t dare to claim that he had fallen for that man but he admitted he had feeling for Stannis too. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t risk fooling around with him and betraying his wife. He was happily married and he had five sons. What would he do if they knew their father was cheating on their mother with another man? He had a good life with his wife and his sons. Should he throw it away for a moment of passion with Stannis? 

Stannis was right. The stakes was too high even for him.

“Go to sleep, Marya.”

His wife should never know about what he did with Stannis behind her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I decide not to write the detail about how they met for the sake of word count . I have too much fun plotting for this particular modern!au and if I were to write them all, I’m afraid this fic will turn into monster ~~to be honest, I’m just too lazy to write it all~~ Comments and crits are welcomed!


End file.
